The Dragon's Secret
by ViperQuinn
Summary: Mal is hiding something that could possibly be the end of Auradon. No one suspects a thing, except Evie. They all thought it was because of her jewel. Oh, if only they had seen the signs, maybe things would have been easier. If only they knew the dragon's secret sooner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

Down at the docks all the pirates were having a crew meeting, the main people discussing the plans were Gil son of Gaston, the first mate Harry hook son of captain Hook, as per usual and of course the two co-captains Mal daughter of Maleficent and Uma daughter of Ursula, plus the crew but they were just reacting to orders.

"They came wanting to join me, they were so delusional they suggested that you are weighing me down can you believe them Uma" Mal said angry at the rotten three, Evie daughter of Evil queen, Jay son of Jafar and Carlos son of Cruella "Aye, They are very stupid!" Harry said "Both of you just shut up, we can use them; their parents are high in power not as much as our parents but still got some strength." "Get to the point Uma." Mal said "Anyway, I had an idea that could lead to greatness." "Which is?" Gil asked wanting to know the plan "The plan is someone takes the role of leader for there ragtag group, gain there trust then when we got the info we want, stab them in the back." "Who do you have in mind to go and do that Uma." Mal asked "Yes, yes I do, You Mal are going to gain there trust and assume the lead of there ragtag group." "Why me, can't someone else do it, U.?" Mal asked really not wanting to do this but she was willing to do it if it would help the crew.

Normally with anyone else Uma would be furious but Mal is like a sister to Uma and Uma is like a sister to Mal, the two are closer then real sisters "Yes you are the only one who can do it, they would know were up to something if Harry or Gil did it, the rest of the crew would probably just attack them." There was a series of agreements and a few people nodded "And you know they can't stand me, but they look up to you, they respect you, it will be a piece of cake for you and when your done with them well we do have swords." She said while suggesting to our swords with a smirk on her face "K I'll do it but you know for this crazy idea of yours to work we need to make it seem like we hate each other and Harry we are going have fake brake up." They glanced at each other then uma nodded" Only if your willing to M." Mal smirked"Well looks like the rotten three will become the rotten four, well at lest for awhile." K tomorrow say to them you ditched us and are willing to join them met me after dark and tell us what happens, now get out of here." She said yelling the last part to everyone.

* * *

 **Time skip**

It has only been one day and Mal already felt like killing the rotten three, as she walked into the fish n chip shop everyone crowded around her, asking questions, next to her was Harry and Gil.

"So love did they take the bait?" Harry asked, they had agreed to date when the rotten three weren't around "Yeah. You should have seen them, they were so excited that the daughter of Maleficent was joining them." "Perfect the plan is going perfect but the problem is how long we may have to do this for." Uma said annoyed that it may take a while "How do you think I feel? I have to ditch my pirate coat and hat for some gangster jacket, and have to put up with constant bickering and squabbling, they are really just a bunch of little kids!" Mal practically roared.

Everyone else in the room were shocked beyond belief, Everyone knows that Mal really take after the dragon side of her family cause she always has had a bit of a temper, can let out her dark purple wings and horns at will and she always has had the dragon arrogance from time to time, but she never has been this ticked off "Mal we can just call this thing off if you want?" Uma asked, knowing that Mal could quit angry and possibly kill someone (Not that she care if the rotten three got hurt) "Don't worry U, I'll be fine, I'm just worried that they may find out the plan." Mal admitted.

"M don't worry, as you said there like a bunch of little kids they won't find out till is too late." Uma said "Your right I'm just being paranoid, k I best be off don't want it to be too obvious, now do we." Mal said as she began walking out but not before lighting a small flame and burning some suckers boat _' At lest she did it to a boat instead of Gil this time.'_ Uma thought as she grabbed another tray of fish.

* * *

 **Year later**

 **(Day before they head to Auradon)**

After Mal got the news she ran to the fish n chip shop.

"Uma, we have a huge problem I just found out that I have to go to Auradon with them!" Mal said furious with her mother "Mal take a deep breath and calm down, sit here, K know listing this is a good thing, You could get us out and get rid of the three of them at the same time this is perfect." Uma said "But Uma you know how much those three love to ruin our plans and my mother wants us to steel fairy godmothers wand and let's not forget my mother won't rest till she gets that wand." Mal said still fuming about going to Auradon "Mal you're the most cunning person I know you'll figure out something and just in case something changes the plan come here when you get the chance, k you right with the plan?" "Sure, hopefully plan A will work anyway I got to got to go see you later U." Mal said before she left.

* * *

 **Mal's Pov**

I just got back to our base when I was bombarded with questions.

"Mal where were you we have less then half an hour to go till we have to go to Auradon?!" Evie asked/yelled "Chill E I was just going for a quick walk to try and clear my head." "Um...Ok just hurry up we need to go now we can't be late." Evie said in one _'Wow how she can talk that fast is beyond me'_ "We already to go?" Jay asked "Yeah, Carlos what about you?" I asked him "I... I'm ready to go." He replied _'These incompetent losers better not blow this plan, other wise they will see how dragon like I can be.'_ I thought as we made our way to the limo, I could see my mother making the I'm watching you sign I just nodded _'Just you wait, we will have our revenge.'_ I thought to myself as the limo started to drive "You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out. Said as she brought some makeup stuff _'what is that suppose to be anyway.'_ I thought as she started coming closer to me "Ew, No I'm plotting." I said _'More like ways to get the crew out.'_ I added mentally I noticed Carlos opening his mouth showing Jay what's in his mouth _'EW, and I thought Gil was stupid, this is going to a be long and painful time.'_

* * *

 **What plans do you think Mal and Uma have in store?**

 **Will Mal snap or will she be Auradon's worst nightmare.**

 **Good? Bad? Please let me know. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Coronation night

 **Uma's pov**

"Did Mal betray us?" Gil asked I rolled my eyes "No Gil remember the plan she will come back and explain the plan." I said then I looked towards the old TV, there were people performing set it off, even Mal and others. Then for a split second I could see Mal looking directly at the camera and her eyes glowed green. Anyone else would have missed it but I had basically been Mal's sister for years, that's Mal's signal "Mal is just pretending to be good." I said "Wait, does that means she doesn't love that so-called king?" Harry asking sounding hopeful "Yeah. She's faking it, her eyes flashed green for a split second, that was our signal, she should be back soon."

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

 **(During the wicked world episode "Voodoo? You Do")**

 **Mal's pov**

' _Great I was supposed to come here alone but what happens, they end up here with me'_ I thought to myself as we walked into Freddie's store, I looked around and saw a dictatorship for beginner's book and I basically ignored everyone else for a while. Then is saw Freddie talking to Audrey _'Ha, who doesn't fit in now Aks.'_ I thought to myself as I struggled to not smirk at the scene. "Well, well, well! The famous Auradonian kids." Freddie said _'K, I better play the role of King Ben's girlfriend.'_ "Okay, Freddie. Retract your claws." I said before giving her a quick wink that thankfully no one saw, well I don't think anyone saw but who cares any way.

* * *

 **Evie's pov**

' _Why did Mal wink at Freddie just now, she's seemed a little spaced out for a while there wonder if they are connected, no I'm just being paranoid, Mal is on our side now she has ever since we had found Malfeasant's sceptre.'_ I mentally reasoned to myself "But I Just had them sharpened." Freddie said probably just trying to get the Aks upset, which apparently worked considering Audrey gasped at that comment "She's joking. ...I think." I said "Oooo, look at these two. They're adorable. It's sickening. Freddie said insulting Audrey for some reason, like she and Ben aren't even dating even more.

"Hey! You can't talk to us like that!" Audrey said angrily "And what, pray tell, are you gonna do about it?" Freddie said knowing she won't be able to come up with a good come back "I'll... I'll... I'll..." then she just covers her mouth and apparently Freddie takes that as a win, then I thought I saw Mal snickering at it for a second, after that she acted like she never did _'Strange.'_ I thought to myself "Thought so." Freddie said, "Hey Mal, could I talk to for a second privately." She asked Mal "Sure." _'Ok this is strange, what are they going to talk about?'_ I thought, suspicious what they are going to talk about, I thought about spying on them but decided against it.

* * *

 **Mal's pov**

I followed Freddie to the back of the store where we met up with Harry and C.J Hook. Harry basically jumped to my side and said

"Mal, please tell me you didn't fall for that loser." Harry said to me "Don't worry Harry, he is just part of my plan and when the plan is over, you can tell him that I don't date losers and I know what you're going to say and yes you can hurt him once the plan is done" I said apparently making him very happy cause he suddenly gave me a kiss "So are we going to get to get on with this or are we just going to get caught?" C.J asked rhetorically, I just rolled my eyes "This is the plan." And after I finished explaining it, Freddie and I went back to the others while C.J hid behind the curtains and Harry went back to Uma to tell her the plan.

* * *

 **Evie's pov**

Mal and Freddie had just got back now _'wonder what they were talking about.'_ I thought to myself as they walked back in. ' _I may just keep an eye on those two.'_

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Third person pov**

 **Just after 'Hooked on Ben after everyone left'**

The party had finished a while ago and now everyone was asleep, well almost everyone was sleeping,

Someone who was wearing a dark purple and black hood, slinking in and out of alleyways, then when the person arrived at the docks, was joined by two other people who were also in dark coloured hoods. One was wearing a dark red cloak and the other was wearing a combination of dark red and purple

Then all of them pulled the hoods down, they were revealed to be C.J, Freddie and Mal.

"Look Mal I know what you're going to say, 'You should have stolen the wand while everyone was distracted' but I thought that if we had a flashy entrance they would be distracted, and we could steal the wand and break the crew out." Said C.J hoping that would be enough to serve as a good excuse; sadly, for her it did not help her one bit.

"You should have followed my orders without a question, now look we haven't got the wand, they know about you and Freddie is now one their side!" Mal said to C.J then tuning to Freddie towards the end of her venting "You! are you really joining them?" Mal asked in a low tone, narrowing her eyes at her "Look, Mal this is the better life, please you don't have to do this, Mal." Freddie pleaded knowing Mal has anger issues, Mal turned towards C.J, who gave a small smile, Mal turned back to her "Are you going to tell anyone?" Mal asked her patients growing thin "Course not, I would never do that, I just don't want to be involved in any more schemes." Freddie admitted.

"Fine, but tell anyone and you will wish you were never born, C.J I have an idea, but it may take some time, just stay down low, can I trust you with that" Mal asked C.J "yes captain" C.J answered, "good now I better head back before anyone notices that I am gone." Mal said before she left.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Just after 'Steel Away'**

We had just found out why Mal has been acting strange lately, I still can't help but think back to when we were on the isle, and when she seemed to glare at Freddie when she decided to choose good, it just seems like she had it for a while longer then she says she had it, I looked towards to Mal as she sat on her bed cross legged, probably feeling bad.

"Oh my gosh Evie, I feel so bad for what I did." Mal said not looking at me "Mal I already said I forgive you. You don't have to feel bad anymore." I said trying to comfort her, as she looked back towards I could of swore that I saw a hint of anger or hatred in her eyes, but it was gone in a flash "I know, but I feel like I have betrayed you all." She said sounding upset, although it sounded offish _'Maybe she is tiered'._

* * *

 **Mal's pov**

"I know, but I feel like I have betrayed you all." I said sounding upset with myself but in reality I felt like grabbing my sword and going on a rampage _'Why do I have to deal with these idiots, why does my mother always have to ruin everything, can't anything go right just once, this should have been done last week but no, C.J has to have that idiotic dramatic entrance and messed up my entire plan, she better not get caught or worse, chose good' I thought to myself_ "Mal you couldn't possibly know that it was cursed ok, tomorrow we will explain to everyone that you're not really evil." Evie said, "Thanks E, anyway I'm going to bed night." Night M." Evie said as I turned my light off.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

 **After 'United We Stand and before Celebration**

 **Mal's pov**

Ben had just asked me to keep an eye on Zevon while he took care of some business, After Ben left I dropped my good act, and turned back Zevon with a murderous look that would scare even the most fearsome villains, if Zevon wasn't stuck in ice, he would be running to the hills "So Zevon, I don't know if you know this but, I don't appreciate being controlled with cursed jewels." I almost growled while I circled him like a predator about to attack, he was trying to come up with a good response, but it only came up as muffled grunts "I don't care for your excuses, just you know I'll deal with you later, so don't forget I'll get revenge on you and if you see my crew on the isle tell them that if C.J wasn't on the crew she would be dead. Oh, And tell anyone apart from the crew this and I make you wish you were dead!" I said, then he making more muffled sounds _'Pathetic.'_. I thought to myself.

After a few minutes then Ben came back, and I immediately put my act back on "Thanks for keeping an eye on him you can head back now, I'll be there in a minuet the guards will be here in a minuet." Ben said to me "No problem, see you later." I said then left.

* * *

 **GOOD, BAD, PLEASE LET ME KNOW**

 **bye**


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan Unfolds

* * *

 **Mal's Pov**

I woke up to another repulsive bright morning in Bora-don, I looked round to see Evie gone and a bunch of clothes by my bed _'Looks like Evie decided what I am going to wear today... again'_ I thought to myself as I got out and took a shower.

After I got dressed, I saw myself in the mirror to see a blond with purple haired princess, I was pathetic, I'm a pirate not a prissy pink princess, I'm not meant to be nice, I'm meant to be evil _'I can't take this much longer.'_ I thought as I looked at the time to see it was 8 o clock _'May as well take a walk while waiting for my opportunity to blow this popsicle stand'_ I thought as I headed out the door for a walk.

For the last couple of months, I have found a way to send letters to the isle without being detected only problem is I can't get any letters back.

When I got to the beast's statue I was bombarded by a bunch of brain dead reporters who asked stupid questions about cotillion and my relationship with King stun mullet, like really think before you speak but I still played the part of Lady of the court and acted nervous cause if I don't someone may notice something they're not supposed to notice and blow my cover.

As one of the reporters just asked me if my mother is still a lizard, King lo- Ben came up and said "Ok. All right. Excuse me. Um, we will let you know if that particular situation changes." Then one of the reports asked if he ever thought he would think he would be with a Villain's kid.

' _I can't wait to dump this guy.'_ I thought evilly

Then Evie came and dragged me to have some dress fitting.

The dress she was getting me to wear was a horrid blue and yellow, because it made the kingdom more comfortable, ha, like I care but I have to seem like I'm a sweet lady of the court, Evie has been keeping a close eye on me lately and so its been harder plot plans.

After having to listen to Evie go on about how great Auradon is I left to go get some stuff from my locker.

I was at my locker when Ben came and started talking to me but I barley listened, the only thing I heard was him talking about my spell book, but I just slammed my locker closed and changed the subject, then he leads me to a purple scooter, I pretended to love it but all I could think is that it will help with the plan, then he started talking about how it's Thursday and how we are having a picnic later _'Perfect'_ I thought to myself as I left to another boring class.

Later that afternoon we were sitting down by the lake, Ben was eating my hot hors d'oeurves that I made with my magic cause how else are you supposed to make any of this?

He complemented me for all the cooking and asked me how long it took me, pretending to be the sweet girl people think I am I simply said, "You know, don't even ask me." Which was good enough for him, then he started rambling on about how grateful he is for me doing this and after he got food all over himself he said, "Can't take me anywhere can you." Thinking he was funny but I just played along and acted that that was funny cause I said that on our first 'date'.

"Do you have a—Do you have a napkin or something?" Ben asked me _'Show time at last.'_ I thought as I responded with "I do! I packed some." _'Come on, find the book, come on.'_ I mentally chanted "Oh, there is—" Ben started "I think I stowed them away. I can grab them." I said playing dumb "What's this?" _'A corndog, what do you think it Einstein_. _Wow these people make Gil seem like a genius.'_ I thought as I pretended to be worried that he found it "I actually threw that in super last-minute in case it rained or—" I said sounding quite believable if I do say so myself.

"Speed reading" spell."

"Blonde hair" spell."

"Cooking" spell. And I was giving you props for fitting in so well, for doing your best." He said upset _'Wow, your upset now just wait till for my plan to unfold, then you will have a reason to be upset'_ I thought as my plan unfolded perfectly.

* * *

 **GOOD, Bad, please review**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

To The Isle

* * *

 **Ben's pov**

After I said that Mal placed her hand out while she chanted "Take back this moment that has passed. Return it-Reversed it-" thankfully she messed up _'She tried to spell me! After all we have been through'_ thought to myself as I said, "Are you trying spell right now!?" I asked/yelled "Ben, it has been so hard for me!" she said trying to cover up what she did "Yes! Some things are hard! Do you think learning to be King has been easy for me?" I said "No!" she replied but I just continued "I thought we were doing this together!" I yelled "Ben, we are in this together." She replied "But we're not, Mal. We're not. Y-You've been keeping secrets and lying to me. I thought we were done with that. This isn't the isle of the lost, Mal." I yelled, then I looked up and realised my mistake "Yeah. Believe me, I know that!" she basically snarled "Then why are you doing this?" I asked hoping to get a basic understanding of why she is doing this.

"Because... I'm not one of those pretty pink princesses, Ben. I'm not one of those ladies from the court. I'm a big fake. Okay? I'm fake. This is fake. This is fake. Take this feast, this sumptuous meal, return it back to what is real. This is who I really am." She said before leaving "Mal." I said hoping to work things out with her "No. No." is all she replied with, I turned around and grabbed the sandwich on the table and yelled "Peanut butter and jelly is my favourite." I lied because I have never eaten one _'Great now look what I have done'_ I thought to myself as I placed he sandwich back on the table.

* * *

 **Mal's pov**

' _Great now I can move on with the plan'_ I thought as I got into my room _'Hope I didn't make it too unbelievable'_ I thought as I grabbed the stuff I needed for the isle.

After I grabbed all my stuff, wrote a note and got my vk clothes on I turned and smirked at my mother who was still a lizard in a tank "Well mother, I'm afraid you're going on a little trip, forever." Just as I said this I used my magic to send my mother to a forest far away from here to be the only things she is afraid of, being week, powerless and insignificant.

I got to my scooter that I got from Beasty boy and drove to the cliff where I chanted "Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere." And drove through the barrier.

After I parked my scooter by Evie and her crews hide out as not to cause suspicion and headed down to the market area while waiting for Dizzy's shop to open (of course she would wait only a short time and come a while before they open)

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Auradon**

 **Evie's pov**

I have just got back after getting some new martials for the dress orders when I noticed that most of Mal's stuff was gone and there was note on her bed, I picked up the note which read

' _Dear Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos_

 _I'm sorry I just can't stand it anymore,_

 _I just can't fit in_

Please forgive me

-Mal'

' _What!? How could this happen I need to find Ben'_ I thought to myself as I rushed to Ben's office

As I arrived at the door I breathed in a calming breath and knocked on the door" Come in." Called Ben's voice _'Well here goes nothing'_ I thought as I opened the door.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Return Of The Crew

 **BEN'S POV**

"Come in." I called as I heard a knock on my door, I looked up to see Evie really upset "What's wrong Evie?" I asked coming up to her "Ben, Mal has gone back to the isle." She said, making me freeze _'What!?'_ I thought as she handed me a note

' _Dear Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos_

 _I'm sorry I just can't fit in_

 _Please forgive me_

 _-Mal'_

"This. This is my fault if I hadn't gone all beast on her, none of this would have happened." I said "Ben." Evie said, but I ignored her and said" I-I blew it she'd been under so much pressure lately and instead of being understanding, I just went all Beast on her. I have to go there and apologize. I have to go there and—and beg her to come back!" I said getting ready to leave, then Evie said "-Ben, you'll never find her. You need to know the island how it works and... you need to take me with you." She said.

"Yes! Uh are—you sure?" I asked "Yeah. She's my best. And we'll bring the boys, too, because there's safety in numbers, and none of us is really too popular over there right now." -Thank you." I said before she said "-But let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again." "I promise." Giving her my word "And there is no way you're going looking like that." She finished.

 **ON THE ISLE**

 **MAL'S POV**

' _I may as well use Evie's little friend'_ I thought as I walked inside the building to see little Dizzy sweeping as usual.

When she looked up and noticed me, she said" M-Mal your back, is Evie back too?" she asked but I could tell she was worried and for a good reason, a while back I may have destroyed her entire place and ruined her outfits and got her in trouble with both her mother and grandmother, oh mother was for once, pleasant when I did that and after that when she stumbled into the docks Uma and I nearly killed her, if it wasn't for those meddling rotten three we would have succeeded .

"As if." I said pretending to be nice and when I get what I want, go back to being me "So wats the deal with this place, has your grandmother given you any customers or?" I asked acting nice, she glanced at me suspiciously before saying "Just a witch here and there, mostly sweeping, lots and lots of sweeping, she has gone from a wicked step-mother to grandmother." "That's not much of a switch." I said, Dizzy then asked "Mal why are you here? You never came without Evie." "I just came for a new hair-do if that's alright with you?" I asked, "h if that's the case, sure." She said happily, dragging me too a chair" How far can I go?" she asked, "The works as long as I feel like me, but you know way worse." I replied with a smirk, but she was so carried away she didn't notice.

She dyed my hair a light purple and now my hair was long and curly kind of like C.J's "There I am" I said while Dizzy said" Voila." "Voila" I said as well and handed her some gum "For me?" "Yeah you earned it." I said, but I only gave it to her cause I know someone in my crew will find it, they always do.

Dizzy happily walked to her desk when my real boyfriend walked in and said, "Fork it over, you runt." Harry said as he took the gum and knock the cashier with his hook "And the rest of it." He continued after she gave him the rest he turned around and saw me.

 **(Is it just me or does this scene clash with the whole 'Mal hates pirates' thing in the movie)** "Well, well, well looks like the letters were right, your back." He said coming over and giving me a kiss "And I'm glad to be back, but I need to tell the crew something involving the plan k?" I said to him "OK love Uma should be at the fish n chip shop." He said, "Right let's go." I said before turning back to Dizzy "Tell anyone about this and I will kill you myself, bye nice doing business with you." I said simply being honest, then to help prove my point Harry used his hook and pushed all the stuff that was left on her desk breaking a lot of it.

When we got there, I turned to Harry and said, "Let's give a dramatic entrance shall we." "This one of the many reasons I love you." He replied.

Harry pushed the door open while I said, "I'm back." Catching everyone's attention "Mal your back." Gil said happily "Did you ever doubt me?" I asked rhetorically "Mal, oh it's so great you're here, it's not easy leading a crew without you." Uma said coming up to me while the whole crew came around asking questions like how was Auradon? And what's happening with the plan? As I sat down at a table in the middle

"Yeah, Mal what's happening with the plan? Your letters said that you have a great plan but can't write it." Uma asked sitting down on the opposite side of the table "Don't worry I have a great plan, see I pretended to be King Ben's girlfriend and now I have pretended to be so hurt by what he said in a fight and now that I'm here as soon as he hears that I'm on the isle he will be so guilty he will willingly come into the trap." I explained

"What trap?" Gil asked, "When he comes he will bring the not so rotten three and be captured by us and then we get them to go get the wand or else we kill the king and if they fail we kill him anyway." I explained that seemed to please them because everyone was extremely excited, while Uma and I were laughing evilly. We all started to get up and dance when the crew started to sing

 _Crew: Here we go_

 _Mal: We came to do_

 _And nothing gonna stop us_

 _Harry: Gonna rock this house_

 _We're gonna prove_

 _We're never gonna give up_

We had started going to the docks.

When we arrived, Uma continued singing

 _Uma: Try to hold us back_

 _Try to hold down_

 _Try to break this vibe we got going now_

 _Gil: Cause if you think we're giving up_

 _Crew: Nah we're just getting started_

 _Uma: So, let's grab our sword and ready the ship_

 _Moment of truth, let's go all out_

 _Harry: Got so much adrenaline_

 _Can't hold it in, let the games begin_

 _Mal: Tonight, there's no distractions_

 _We gonna make it happen_

 _Gil: No time to catch your breath_

 _Crew: They ain't seen nothing yet (Let go)_

 _Mal: Feel the fire inside ya (In it to win it, let's go)_

 _Uma: Dancing up on a wire (Take to the limit, let's go)_

 _Crew: We got the strength of a fighter, fighter, fighter_

 _It ain't over till it's over_

 _It ain't over till it's over_

 _It ain't over till it's over, baby_

 _It ain't over till it's over, baby_

 _It ain't over till it's over, baby_

 _Nah, It ain't over till it's over._

Then the crew celebrated the return of their other captain (And girlfriend in Harry's case)

For a short while before I decided I need to get things ready for the plan.

 **Yay. Mal has finally got back to the crew with a new hair do**

 **P.s to thos who didn't know that song it is called 'Over Till It's Over' from The Lodge**

 **Hope you liked it bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Chillin like a villain

* * *

 **BEN'S POV**

I had finally got the dark blue vks clothes Evie made on when Carlos and Jay came and told me to hurry up.

When I got outside Evie told me to wait, then she adjusted my beanie _'Really Mal is on the isle and she's worried about my style?"_ I felt like saying but decided against it, "Shotgun!" a voice called I turned around to see Dude?

"-No, Dude. Stay. The isle is way too dangerous." Carlos told Dude _'What is happening?'_ I thought "Did he just..." Jay started "Talk? Yeah. I know. Tell you later." Carlos finished.

As we crossed the bridge Evie said "Okay, once we cross the bridge, park under the pier in the old garage."

When we parked at the old garage we all grabbed some tarps that were nearby and covered the limo, I could tell they were all nervous, making me wonder why? I turned around to see a large tunnel, as I started walking near there I asked, "Hey what's in here?" then Jay came and said, "You don't want to know." While leading me away.

* * *

TIME SKIP

 **(BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE CHILLING LIKE A VILLIAN)**

Now I know how to act like a villain, but I still can't believe it is this hard to be someone you're not, we were walking down one of the alleyways when someone bumped into me and said "Hey man. Hey! Hey, I know you." "Uh, no. don't know you, man." I said trying to get away "Uh, Yeah, you do. Come on man. Really? Huh? I'll give you a hint, my dad's quick, slick and his neck... huh? is incredibly thick. Come on, man. I kn—Huh? Huh. Huh? Huh. -Oh, you're King Ben!" The blonde haired boy said stupidly "-Okay let's go." Evie said before they pushed me forward, I could hear him say "Yeah, yeah, you totally are King Ben, and you're J- Jay, Carlos and Evie, Hey, guys. Oh, the Captains are gonna love this.

* * *

 **K ANOTHER CHAPTER**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

The Kidnapping

* * *

 **Mal's pov**

 **After Return of the crew and during Chillin like a villain**

After I left, Harry caught up with me and said, "Hey you forgot this back there." While handing me my captain's hat which hasn't changed a bit, it's a dark purple hat with a gold and green out line on the sides and a long dark purple feather, then I remembered I was still in my pirate clothes which is almost identical to Uma's but instead of teal and black it was Dark purple, green and black.

I rolled my eyes at him "Well. Well. Well. Look at this, Harry learnt some manners." I teased "Anything for you love." He replied, "Only you hook, only you." I said giving him one last peck on the cheek before turning on my heel "Right. I better get things ready for the moronic three and beasty, K? Then we can catch up ok." I said, laughing at his face when it brightened up like a light, I left to the hideout ' _Idiots telling me where their main hideout is, heck they will come to regret trusting me at all.'_ I thought with a villainess smirk.

As I arrived at the hideout I quickly changed out of my pirate clothes, hiding it behind the spray paint after I changed into my vk clothes and waited for a little while, Harry and Gil came and informed me about them coming soon so we just relaxed for a while.

After while I heard the gate lift and only someone close too the not-so rotten three would dare come here and my crew, but they would only come here when I let them know it was clear to come, so I know it must be the losers, so I turned around, grabbed a spray can and acted like I had no idea anyone was there while Gil and Harry hid.

I was spray painting the wall when I heard someone behind me say "At least I don't see a pitch fork." I turned around to see Ben "Ben." I said decided to get his hopes up by playing the confused teen role "Mal, I'm so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault. It— Please come home." He begged, and boy do I like it when boys beg. "Ben, I am home." "I brought the limo. It's a sweet ride." He tried to convince me, I decided to finish this up.

I signalled Harry and Gil to come and knock him out but before they did I said "Oh Ben. I..." then I looked down to my hands before making them into fist for effect before saying "Just can't stop loving evil." I finished smirking at his shocked/hurt face before he was knocked out by Harry and Gil, then Harry grabbed a rope and tied his hands together.

"Good job guys but we have to make it look like I wasn't here." I said making them Gil confused "Um. Mal how do we support to do that?" Gil asked, "Glad you asked Gil, before you woke up, Harry and I made a fake ransom note saying that you found their hideout and kidnapped Ben while I was out, understand now?" I asked "Yes." Gil responded, "Right let's get this done." I told them as we headed to our way of getting out.

* * *

 **EVIE'S POV**

It has been awhile since Ben left and I have begun worrying about it.

"Guys. What are doing here?" I turn around to see Mal "What. Mal. If you're here why is Ben not back." Carlos said "What. Ben is here?!" Mal said darkly but it seamed almost... fake, strange.

"We better go see if he is ok." I said grabbing a stone to throw.

When we got into the hideout we found Ben wasn't here, we were walking around to see if we could find anything when Jay said "Hey I found something.".

* * *

 **Hope you liked it bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Deal

 **Evie's pov**

I turned around to see Jay with a note "A note, what does it say I asked?" "It says if we want Ben back we have to go to Ursula's fish n chip shop tonight. Those no-good pirates must have been in here and kidnaped him!" Jay explained "Probably Uma's lap dogs Gil and Harry." Carlos exclaimed "Yeah, but how could they do it? Gil's a half-wit and Harry's a psychopath." I asked.

I heard an almost feral growl come behind me, I turned to see Mal in her old pirate suit and her eyes were glowing a vibrant green with her pupils as slits "What did you say about Harry?!" Mal asked in a dangerously low voice "Mal what's up with the getup?" Carlos asked "Yeah, Mal you're not a pirate anymore, I thought you got rid of it?" I asked.

"Well you thought wrong!" She yelled, then she looked like she just remembered something. I could just hear her say _'Oops I should have waited. oh well. Just have to flow with it I guess.'_ Only because I was standing near her.

"Mal, you said you hated Uma ever since she said you were below her." Jay asked "You three are so gullible. Read my lips, **I NEVER LEFT THEIR CREW!** " she exclaimed/yelled.

 **Carlos's pov**

"You three are so gullible. Read my lips, **I NEVER LEFT THEIR CREW!** " Mal exclaimed/yelled, I widen my eyes and ask "So you have been faking it the whole time? What about Ben?" hoping that Mal wasn't faking about that "Ha. He is nothing but a pawn in a game of chess, and guess what, so are all of you. Now if you want little Benny back you better come to the fish n chip shop tonight." She exclaimed, obviously still angry at our previous remarks. Before turning on her heel and walking towards the door. She stopped just by the door "Oh. And try anything and you can kiss your king goodbye and if I catch you bad mouthing my crew or boyfriend again I will take my anger out on Ben! Buh bye now." She said before leaving _'How could this happen?!'_ I thought frantically.

 **Evie's pov**

 _'This must be why she has been acting strange lately!'_ I thought as I said "I knew something was up, I should have known, I should have seen the signs. We basically asked her to trick us. It's all my fault Ben's in this situation." I said ashamed that Ben got caught because of me.

"Evie. It is not just your fault, it's all of our fault, don't forget were a team, remember." Jay said to me "Jay's right it's not going to do any good blaming your self for this mess, ok. We can't change the fact they caught Ben, but we can rescue him." Carlos said.

"Your right." I said after a few moments. Carlos and Jay came, and we had a group hug "Of course we are, when are we not." Jay said smirking, I just raised and eye brow at him "Apart for that." He admitted "Um... Guys I hate to rain on your parade but what are we going to do to get Ben back?" Carlos asked.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is go and see what they want and hope for the best." I said receiving reluctant agreements "Ok we might as well go now." Jay said, Carlos and I nodded before we left to the fish n chip shop _'Don't worry Ben, we're coming.'_ I thought to myself

 **At the fish n chip shop**

 **Evie's pov still**

I walked into the fish n chip shop with Jay on my right and Carlos on my left, "I'm back." We're said with a wicked smirk on my face. "Losers right this way." Uma said gesturing to a table around the middle of the room, she pushed the chair at me hoping to trip me up, but I simply caught it and sat down. I noticed she was wearing an old apron, seems like shrimpy's still working for her mum. While Jay and Carlos sat down beside me.

"Well looks like they showed up, looks like I won that bet." I turned around to see Gil handing Mal a small satchel, I noticed Mal had a Black falcon with green eyes **(Kind of like the one on top but a little smaller and has green eyes)** on her shoulder ' _I thought Mal didn't have a pet.'_ I thought as Harry said, "I told you not to underestimate my girlfriend mate didn't I." _'Wait, they betted on us turning up and Harry's dating Mal?'_ I thought to myself.

Mal walked around to the front of the table with Uma "Well if it isn't the so called rotten three. Wondered when you three would roll up. Nice to see you again." Uma said with mock happiness "Always a pleasure having old friends over now isn't it?" Mal said stroking her bird _'How is she not feeling those talons?'_ I thought looking at its sharp talons.

"Where is he!?" I asked/demanded them. Mal gave Harry her falcon, who placed the bird on his hook. Mal put her arm down on the arm onto the table" If you beat me, Ben's free to go." Mal said placing her arm on the table, I smirked as I placed my arm down as well. Mal has been in Auradon for six months, she won't be as strong as she would normally be "Don't you want to know what I get if I win?" with another fake sweet voice "Not going to happen." I said.

We were an even match for awhile before Mal tried to cheat by saying "You know the whole ' _I love a dwarf_ ' thing never fooled me for a second. You'll dump him as soon as you find someone better and everyone knows it. You can put on a tiara and all but you're still a villain." "And you can put on a pirate hat but you're still a hatchling." I said feigning sadness getting her to waver "HEY!" Uma said, "You can't say anything Uma, you're just a shrimp." I said once again getting beneath their skin.

Mal's eyes began to glow a neon green before she said "If I win. You give us the wand." I gasped accidently giving Mal the chance to win.

All the pirates cheered, Harry and Mal shared a kiss and Mal's falcon screeched triumphantly _'I really need to find out its name'_ I thought before Uma said, "Oh and blow out and you can kiss that mutt goodbye.".

After she said that me and the boy's left to regroup.

 **Mal's pov**

Ha, they really thought they could beat me _'Pathetic.'_ I thought as I stroked my falcon Huntress daughter of Hayabusa **(from Mulan)** "Won't be long and we will have our revenge!" Uma shouted Making the entire crew cheer, this is going to one wild ride.

 **If you would like your own character in this story please include**

 **Ak or Vk:**

 **Relatives:**

 **Gender:**

 **Good or Evil:**

 **Appearance: (Auradon, casual, Isle exc)**

 **Role, Big or Small:**

 **Age:**

 **Powers:(if they have powers)**

 **Weakness:**

 **I can't wait to see your character ideas :)**

 **P.s I also have this story on Wattpad**

 **Hope you liked it Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**What do we do now?**

 **A/N: Hi just want to say thanks to everyone who has let me use a oc in this story.**

 **If anyone has any request for this story, please let me know in the comment section.**

 **Hope you like the story**

* * *

 **Evie's Pov**

"I can't believe that Mal is still working with them, we lost Ben and we have to try and find out how to get him back without giving them the wand all in one night!" I said freaking out "Chill E, we'll get him back, we just have to think of a plan" Jay said, "Got any bright ideas then?!" I snapped "Chill. But we need some help that's for sure." Carlos said, "Let's think who could help us… Dizzy, Melinoe **(Thegreatgodzilla's oc)** and Shan **(Thegreatgodzilla's oc)** might help us." Jay said, "Maybe." Carlos said, "Yeah and We could make a fake wand with the 3d printer." I said, "But we will need a distraction." Carlos said "Smokebombs." I suggested. They both nodded "You two go and make the fake wand and I'll go make the smokebombs." "Ok let's get this show on the road." Carlos said before we all left.

* * *

 **At Curl up and dye**

As I walked into Dizzy's hair salon I saw Dizzy was sitting down looking at a book, so I decided to seek up on her from behind.

I was right behind her when she noticed me there "EVIE your back." She said happily "Dizzy it's great to see you again, how have you been?" I asked her, she seemed to deflate a little "Not to great to be honest." She said "What's wrong? Is it you grandmother or mother or other relatives?" I asked worried that her family is being harder than usual "No, everything is still the same between me and my relatives, it's just that… um." She said seeming worried "What's wrong? Did something happen? Dizzy." I said trying to find out what happened "I can't tell you or else I will be in huge trouble." She said terrified for some reason "Dizzy I won't let anything happen just tell me what's wrong?" I asked her again "Promise you won't let anyone know?" I nodded "Mal and Harry came and said if I tell anyone that they are still together, they will make me wish I was never born!" she said terrified.

I pulled the terrified little girl into a hug before saying to her "Don't worry Dizzy I won't let them near you." I said _'How could they say that to her?! They are going to pay for that!'_ I thought angrily.

After Dizzy calmed down I said "Dizzy, do you mind if I make some smokebombs, A friend from Auradon was captured by Mal, Uma and their crew." I explained/asked "You don't have to even ask Evie; how many do you think you'll need?" she asked me "four." I answered as we began making them.

We made four smokebombs now, a red one, yellow one, light blue one and a dark blue one "Dizzy thank you so much for your help." I thanked her "No problem and here take these." She said handing me some accessory's "Dizzy. Thank you so much." I said pulling her into another hug "I really wish I could take you with me." "It's ok Evie." She said sweetly before saying "Now go kick some Pirate butts." I waved before walking out.

* * *

 **Jay's Pov**

Carlos and I woke up to see an extremely life like wand "Wow." I said, stunned by how life like it is "Lets go." Carlos said.

As we were walking towards the limo we ran into Doug who was looking for Evie, thankfully he didn't ask too many questions.

After he left Lonnie turned up behind us with swords and said, "I'm coming with you guys." "What we don't need swords at the… waffle hut." I lied, Carlos gave me a are you serious face, then she said "Look, I know Ben's been captured so I thought you could use some back up, and if you don't let me come, well I'm going to have to tell fairy godmother." Carlos and I looked at each other then back at her and we nodded for her to come. And once again someone else stepped in our way.

Bree **(Bal-Breelice09121994's oc)** was standing there with Crystal Elsa's daughter **(Thegreatgodzilla's oc)** and Ulrik Anna and Kristoff's son **(Thegreatgodzilla's oc)** they were all wearing the "Before you ask Lonnie told us before." Crystal said, "If you think for one second that I'm leaving my brother there, you can think again!" Bree said clearly angry that her brother was captured on the isle "Fine, come on." Carlos said.

* * *

 **Mal's Pov**

 **(At the docks)**

"Where are they you told me, they would be back soon." I asked Uma while pacing on the ship "Relax, Malice **(MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery's oc)** and Chera **(Malarryislife's oc)** will be back any minute now." She said as I continued` pacing and she went with Harry to where Ben is.

After a few minutes I saw my brother Malice, in his dark purple and green coat with his blond with a purple bang slightly messed up from funning and my first mate Chera walked on the ship with a bunch of random thing they stole from around the isle "Finally, what took you two so long?" I questioned, "We would have been here sooner if somebody didn't pick a fight every ten seconds with everyone she saw!" pointing at Chera "What ever you say scaly, whatever you say." She said rolling her eyes at him.

I turned too my brother and Chera," so, what did I miss, sis." He asked me "Everything." I said bluntly "So they know?" I simply nodded "Did you capture him?" Chera asked excitedly "Yeah sure did, he's over here by Uma and Harry." I told them leading them to Harry and Uma.

"Choochy, choochy, coo, Haha, not so fun being a king now ha." I heard Harry tease, I couldn't help but smirk a little at that "Harry, watch it, don't want to damage the goods." "You said that I could hurt him!" Harry exclaimed "I said at noon!" Retorted, "Twenty more minutes." Harry said pulling out his pocket watch "That says 9:30." Ben said.

I decided now would be a good time to join in the fun "Aye sadly babe he's right, you got the time wrong, again." I said coming out in front and kissing him in front of Ben, I pouted a little when he pulled away.

"well things just got interesting." I heard Chera say from behind and Uma snicker, but right now I couldn't help but smirk a Ben's face, he looked like a puppy that was just abandoned.

"Mal, what is going on?! Why did you just kiss that guy?! Why are you just standing there?! How did I even get here?!" I kept on asking "So many questions yet the answers are so obvious." Malice said giving Uma a peck on the cheek "What do you mean?" Ben asked, freaking out, by now Chera was laughing like a hyena "Malice, Harry, Chera, leave us alone for now, go check the crew." Uma ordered.

After they walked off Ben said, "Please just explain what you want with me, what did you do to Mal?" he asked, "Think we should tell him?" Uma asked, "Might as well tell him, he's going to find out any way." I said sitting down "Your 'girlfriend' isn't your girlfriend, she and Harry have been dating for awhile now. As for why you're here, well you'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

**Trouble Strikes Again**

 **Thank you to everyone who has a oc in this story**

* * *

 **Evie's Pov**

After I left Dizzy's store I decided to pay a visit to some old friends.

When I got to my mother's abandoned castle, I went strait to the basement. When I got there, I was greeted by the anti-villain club's founder Yen Sid and the rest of the club members "Evie, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Yen Sid asked as all the members started to crowd around "We need some help." I said before explaining to them everything that has happened.

"That certainly is quit the predicament you have there." Yen Sid said deep in thought, thinking of how to help in this situation "We could help!" a voice yelled, I turned towards the crowed to see Melinoe daughter of Hades and Persephone and Shan Wuheng son of Shan Yu "And me!" I turned to see Valentine daughter of the queen of hearts "Thanks so much you guys." I said as they all came up after grabbing one of the emergency swords and sheathing them before we left to go meet up with the boys.

* * *

We were heading to our base when Malice and Chera blocked our way "What do you losers want?!" I asked/demanded them "Oh… you know your doom, freedom and revenge." Chera said in an almost innocent way, while we grabbed our swords "Chera we should just cut to the chase!" Malice said, voicing what everyone else was thinking "Fine." She huffed "Now little miss blueberry, your coming with us. Captains order." Malice said as he drew his sword and approached me.

I swung my sword at him as he got closer and it lashed against his "Like I'm going to make it easy on you." I said sassily, he only laughed as Chera took out a bunch of crates, blocking the others. Now making it two on one, not fair! "What you going to do now princess?" Chera taunted as she swung her sword at me only to barley miss, I could easily see I most likely not going to get away but may as well make it harder on them.

They backed my up against the wall before Chera almost stabbed me before Malice blocked her and moved his to my throat "CHERA, we need her alive… for now" He said, really freaking me out before Chera rolled her eyes before saying fine and grabbing some rope and tying my hands behind my back _'Great, captured by idiots.'_

* * *

 **Carlos's Pov**

 **(Auradon still)**

We just agreed **(Forced)** to let Bree and the others come when I saw Jasper son of Aladdin and Jasmine come up to us before I said, "Lonnie told you didn't she?" I asked knowing the answer "Yeah." He said not bothering to deny, "fine let's go before we get caught." Jay said as we got into the limo.

* * *

 **On the isle**

As Jay pulled up, we got out of the limo to see some of our old isle friends "Guys what are you doing here?" I asked them, I noticed Evie isn't here either "Evie told us what happened an we volunteered to help but." Shen Wuheng trailed off "Guys what happened, where's Evie?" I asked worried about where she is "About that, we may had been ambushed." Melinoe said "WHAT?" "Look we were heading back to the hideout when Malice and Chera ambushed us and captured Evie." Valentine explained "Wait who and who are you?" Jasper asked, "I'm Valentine daughter of the queen of hearts" she said suggesting to herself, she is wearing black and red velvet with a gold tiara on her head and her dark brown hair which has streaks of red in down to her waist, "this is Shen Wuheng son of Shen Yu." She introduced, suggesting to Shen Wuheng who looks kind of like Jay only more Asian, Mongolian, wearing a green jacket with a hood, I noticed Lonnie stiffened a little "Melinoe daughter of Hades and Persephone " she suggested to Melinoe, who was wearing a long black dress yet short enough to fight in, the aks were probably a little put off from her blue fire hair and fangs "And Chera is the daughter of Cherabog, she is not someone you want on you bad side-" "Yet we are always on her bad side." Jay interrupted.

"She is Mal's first mate and Malice son of Maleficent" "Wait I didn't know Mal has a brother." Bree said, "She probably has been planning this for a while then" Melinoe answered "He's Uma's boyfriend then there's Harry hook son of hook, Mal's boyfriend well at least ex-boyfriend but I think they may have got together, Uma daughter of Ursula co-captain of Mal's crew and Gil son of Gaston" She concluded.

I noticed Bree also stiffen a bit as well "Ok now that we have introduced us now tell us who you are?" Melinoe asked "Well, I'm Bree daughter of Belle and Beast and this is Jasper son of Aladdin and Jasmine, Lonnie daughter of Mulan." Shen Wuheng stiffened a little "Princess Crystal daughter of queen Elsa and Prince Ulrik son of Anna and Kristoff" Bree concluded "Well this has been fun and all, but we need to get Ben and Evie back now!" I said as we began grabbing the swords, then I saw Dude come out "I told you to stay." I told the dog "I flunked obedience class." He said I rolled my eye _'nothing I can do about it now.'_ I thought as we made our way to the docks, but first I turned back to Dude and said "Stay, I mean it." Before leaving.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Mal's pov**

"Malice and Chera get here!" Uma yelled "What!" Chera yelled as Malice rolled his eyes as did I at her childish behaviour "We need you to capture Evie." I explained "Why?" Malice asked, "We have a plan involving her." I explained "Fine let's go." Malice said, "You're not the boss of me!" Chera yelled "No but we are." Uma said.

When they came back I saw they had blue all tied up "Let me go, let me go." She yelled while trying to kick Malice and I could see Malice was about to snap "SHUT UP!" Malice roared "Pass her here." Uma said to Malice, Malice then pushed her in front of Uma "Glad you could make it princess." Uma mocked as I began to circle around her from behind.

She gasped when she saw me "MAL!" she said surprized before saying "Mal why are you doing this? Where's Ben? Why did you bring me here?" she asked "So many questions." I heard Uma mumble "I brought you here for a birthday party." I said sarcastically "What do you think!?" I yelled "Mal this isn't you, please stop this!" she said trying to get through to me "I'm sorry E." I said weakly, staring at my hands for effect before letting my claws out before saying "But this is who I have always been and will always be." I said as my eyes began to glow and my teeth began to change into fangs, as did Malice's "Malice tie her up, don't need any slip ups now do we." I said before her lefte to tie her up more.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Please let me know.**

 **Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bree's pov**

I walked up to the front and what I saw was like nothing I had ever seen in Auradon, the wood was rotten as an old cod, pirates were running around doing errands. We were walking towards the ship the ship when we heard someone shout "Welcome!" I turned to see some crazy guy holding a hook grinning like the Cheshire cat "Haha!" I turned to see a girl around my age with Black, blue and white hair.

" _Huh let's get this party started_

 _I swear were cold-hearted_

 _There's no negotiation_

 _We're not here for debatin."_

I turned at the second voice to someone I considered a friend.

" _You need some motivation?_

 _Just look at their faces."_

I saw the guy with the hook holding Ben near end of the plank and a guy with blond and purple hair holding Evie ready to be pushed off the plank.

" _Then ask yourself who long you think we'll remain patient_

 _We'll throw them overboard and let them swim with killer sharks."_

Both of them sang

 _You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart."_

I decided I should speak up now.

" _Now, let's all just be smart_

 _Although for you that must be hard."_

Mal looked like she was about to attack me for a second and I heard a few snickers and 'wow's behind me _'Just cause I'm a good girl doesn't mean I'm nice.'_ I thought as I sang

" _you'll get your wand_

 _No one has to come to any harm_

 _Don't try to intimidate_

 _Your bark is much worse then your bite."_

Both Mal and that guy with the blond and purple hair who I'm guessing is Mal's brother Malice, growled and flashed their fangs _'Sheash, how did Maleficent live with these two arrogant hatchlings.'_ I wondered before singing.

" _who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Guess we're finding out tonight."_

As I finished that line, the pirates started to dance and sing.

 _(Pirates)_

" _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Better give us what we want_

 _It's the wand for the crowns_

 _If you don't, it's going down."_

 _(Vks)_

 _Let's go, make your move_

 _Peace or war, it's up to you_

 _Give them up and do it now_

 _If you don't, it's going down_

 _(pirates)_

" _We want the wand_

 _Or else they are gone_

 _Your time is running out_

 _You should really watch your mouth."_

 _(Vks)_

" _Let's go, pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_

 _It's going down."_

 _(pirates)_

" _Oh, oh, oh, make the trade_

 _Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank_

 _Oh, oh, oh, make the trade_

 _Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank."_

 _(Me)_

" _Ok, look, this is not a conversation_

 _It's a do-or-die situation_

 _If you don't give me back my friends_

 _I'll have no hesitation_

 _I'll serve you right here_

 _And I don't need a reservation_

 _That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration_

 _Release him now, and we can go our separate ways_

 _Unless you want to deal with me and the Vks."_

Mal smirked as she lifted an eyebrow _'She probably thinks we're weak.'_

 _(Mal)_

" _So that's your big speech, huh?"_

 _(Uma)_

" _An empty ultimatum?"_

 _(Harry)_

" _All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him_

 _Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him_

 _And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him_

 _All it takes is one long look and I'll."_

Uma seemed to be getting annoyed and yelled "Harry!"

Mal then placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "We get it, chill." She said in a way completely different to when she was looking like she was about to attack us, almost loving even' _apparently she is capable of being gentle without lying. Must be a protective dragon instinct.'_

 _(Pirates)_

" _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Better give us what we want_

 _It's the wand for the crowns_

 _If you don't, it's going down."_

 _(Vks)_

 _Let's go, make your move_

 _Peace or war, it's up to you_

 _Give them up and do it now_

 _If you don't, it's going down_

 _(pirates)_

" _We want the wand_

 _Or else they are gone_

 _Your time is running out_

 _You should really watch your mouth."_

 _(Vks)_

" _Let's go, pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_

 _It's going down."_

 _(Ben)_

" _Hey, we don't have to choose_

 _We don't have to light the fuse_

 _Bree, whatever you do, it's going to be a lose-lose_

' _really brother?'_ I thought

 _(Evie)_

" _There's gotta be a be a better way."_

They both turned to them and sang

 _(Ben and Evie)_

" _We promise we'll give you your chance_

 _You'll have your say_

Both Mal and Uma found this hilarious.

 _(Mal)_

" _Silly royals! You? Give us?_

 _(Uma)_

" _You're gonna give us a chance?"_

 _(Both)_

" _Well, not a chance."_

 _(pirates)_

" _Oh, oh, oh, make the trade_

 _Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank_

 _Oh, oh, oh, make the trade_

 _Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank_

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Time is running out_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Time is running out_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Time is running out_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _(Vks)_

" _Let's go, pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_

 _It's going down."_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Exchange**

 **Bree's pov**

' _Well that was fun.'_ I thought sarcastically as I grabbed the wand from Carlos and stepped forward, "Hold up. Mm. too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive?" Uma asked suspiciously "We want to see it work." Uma continued "Well aren't you a drama queen." I said "Oh, and nothing too, or else." She threatened, "We're dead." Carlos whispered behind me, I looked around to see if I could try anything that has a chance of working when I saw Dude and remembered what Evie told me about when she tried to give Carlos the truth gummy.

"Ok. Although this seems absurd, turn this dogs bark into a word." I chanted, we waited a few seconds and still nothing. I turned to Dude and said "Talk, dog." "does this vest make me seem fat?" Dude said, the pirates started laughing their heads off, specially one pirate who I'm guessing from the introductions Cherna "Hey, does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?" Dude asked, which just made them laugh even harder till Uma turned and yelled "Give me the wand!" "Give me my friends." I yelled back, Uma seemed to be thinking over something before saying "Harry, Malice, bring them over.".

I noticed a boy behind Uma kept looking at me like he wanted to say something, strange. They made them both kneel before she said, "Cut them loose, boys." "I never get to have any fun." I heard Harry complain before Malice said, "yeah right, when aren't you having fun." Before they cut them loose.

I pushed them both behind me and gave Uma the fake wand, as me and the gang ran back trying to get out, my idiot brother Ben started trying to get the wand. The pirates all gathered around Uma as she chanted "By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" after nothing happened she growled and snapped the wand after yelling "NO!".

The others grabbed the smokebombs and shot a couple at them as the rest of us grabbed our swords.

As luck would have it, Uma and Evie faced off, Me and Mal faced off, I have no idea where my brother is right no, but I guess this is a little more important at this moment. "I have been waiting for this for a long time." Mal exclaimed "Take your best shot, scaly." I taunted.

* * *

 **Ben's pov**

The pirates started charging at us from every angle, I managed to fight off many them till Harry managed to corner me "Any last words, King?" he asked sarcastically, he started to laugh like a maniac as he started to get ready to swing his sword I closed my eyes, awaiting death, when.

Clash, I opened my eyes to the sound of a sword hitting another sword right in front of me instead of extreme pain, I saw Gil blocking Harry from stabbing me "Well, well, well, looks like we have a traitor aboard!" Harry yelled so everyone heard, "Run, get out of here I'll cover you!" Gil yelled at us, I turned to see my sister and Evie running up to the board walk, "Come on!" Bree yells, we start to run across the board walk and across the bridge when Evie grabbed the last smokebomb just in front of the bridge as Gil destroyed the bridge.

Gil then grabbed my shoulder and shoved me forward after hearing Mal roaring fury. "Run!" he shouted at us.

As we got out of the pipe I turned to Gil and asked, "Why did you help us?" "I'm sick of being treated like a tool by them, and I don't want to be like my dad." He replied sadly "Thank you, you know you can come with us." I said, surprizing everyone "Really, thank you!" he said excitedly running into the limo," Guys, we better hurry." Jay said as we all packed away into the limo.

"You know we're going to have to tell mum and dad, right?" Bree said, "Yeah I know." I replied.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Betrayal**

 **Bree's pov**

 **At Cotillion**

As I walked through Cotillion I bumped into Evie "OMG, I love your dress." I said to her, she was wearing an amazing blue dress she made earlier "Thanks!" she said just before the lights dimmed and Lumiere announced Ben's arrival but then I saw Uma walk out, then hold Ben's hand as they walked down the stairs "Ben, why is Uma here? Did you go back for her?" Evie asked, beginning to tear up"He didn't have to I dove through the barrier before it closed and I'm a good swimmer." She explained "See when we were on the isle, we had connection." Ben exclaimed.

The music started to pick up and Ben and Uma walked into the middle of the crowd and started to dance to 'Kiss the girl' "Not too happy we risked our lives for him." Carlos muttered before we started to walk out but first I walked up to my brother and gave him a well-deserved slap across the face before yelling "Why have you been a complete moron lately! Maybe if you listen for one minute you might know you just broke one of the sweetest girls !".

I noticed his eyes flashed pink for a minute, I realised he is under a spell, I stepped back and turned to Evie "Evie he's under a spell." She realised what she needed to do, she walked up to Ben "Ben, I have loved you since I first came to Auradon, you believed I was good inside and you were the first person to actually love me for me." She said before she kissed him, when she pulled back and considered her eyes, "Did you really mean that?" he asked, she nodded then he kissed her.

Uma was now livid and turned back to FG and yelled "Give me the wand!" "Security!" FG called, everyone tried to catch Uma as she ran to the rails, Evie ran in front and yell to everyone to stop then turned to Uma and said "Uma, you do not have to the villain and I know that because I was once like you!" Evie said trying to convince her to be good.

Uma's neckless started to glow, then I felt a strong gust of wind before hearing a loud roar, I looked up to see a large purple and black dragon fly just by the ocean, then Uma jumped overboard, the water started to swirl and glow as Uma transformed into a huge Octopus.

"True love won't defeat this!" Uma boomed before splashing the boat with her huge tentacles as the dragon flew over and grabbed Evie with its claws and hovered above the ocean "EVIE!" Ben yelled "Good job Mal. Finally getting our revenge!" Uma said to the dragon that is apparently Mal, Mal nodded in response, I quickly thought up an idea before running over and grabbing FG wand "Child what are you doing!?" FG yelled at me, but I just ignored her and used the power of the wand to push the people away, so I could get to the rails.

"Hey! Uma! Mal! I'll help you!" I yelled "WHAT!?" everyone yelled, "Why would you help us now?" Uma asked "Here's the deal, I help you. I become queen. And you and your crew will be free and powerful." I offered, Uma looked to Mal then back to me "You have a deal." She said "Good, now why don't you and Mal come on board and we can take down the barrier." I said with an evil grin.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU!" I turned to my brother and smirked "Sure Benny." I said sarcastically as I waved the wand and magically bind him with ropes, Mal laughed, well as close to a laugh as a dragon can get before she flew to the top deck with Evie, she breifly dropped Evie before transforming into a half human half dragon before grabbing Evie again "Not so fast princess." She taunted.

Meanwhile Uma transformed into a smaller octopus and climbed on board, "You made a good choice joining us Bree." Mal said with an evil smirk.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Bye:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I have decided to have a couple different endings in this story.**

* * *

 **Ending 1**

"You made a good choice joining us Bree." Mal said with an evil smirk. "I know, now why don't we tie her up." I said as I waved my wand, summoning a rope to tie Evie up with "Please Bree, don't do this! What about your family? And friends? Don't you care about them? Bree this isn't you, please stop this!" Evie asked, trying to get through to me.

"AW, poor little princess lost her friend. Ah boo, hoo, ah boo, hoo, hoo, hoo. Ha. Pathetic!" Mal taunted Evie. "Hey why don't we get this over with." I suggested making them nod "Mal you stand next to Uma and I'll destroy the barrier." And they nodded once again.

A series of 'no' and 'stop' came from the crowd as the people who aren't tied up ran up, trying to stop me "Like that's going to work!" I yell as I freeze them in place "Time for revenge!" Uma yelled triumphantly, I smirked "Or is it." I said as I turned and froze them in place and tied them with another rope before turning back and unfreezing and untying everyone.

Ben ran up to me "Why did you do that? I thought you were evil?" Ben asked confused "Oh please Ben, you didn't really think that." I replied, "Before yelling so everyone knew "Just so you all know, I'M NOT EVIL!" receiving a lot of relieved sighs, Evie came up and gave me a huge bone crushing hug "Thank goodness, you're not evil, I don't think I could handle two of my best friends becoming evil in one week." She said crying a little "Evie, I need to tell you something, ever since I first met you, I have been in love with you. I thought about asking you out but then you and Doug got together and Mal put the love potion on me, then Mal tricking us to go to the isle- "Ben was finally cut off from his little speech by Evie kissing him "I know, and I love you two." She said when they pulled.

"Grrrr." We turned to see Mal and Uma still stuck where I froze them, apparently trying to yell in anger but can't cause I froze their mouths shut "Oops forgot for a minute about them." I said before turning to Ben "What should we do with them?" I asked Ben, Ben looked at them for a minute before signing sadly "I think we're going to have to send them back to the isle. I was really hoping they would chose good." He said before calling the guards, I gave FG her wand back and she replaced their ropes with chains and removed their freezing spell.

"Let us go you morons!" Uma yelled struggling along with Mal as the guards dragged them back to the isle. When they were gone I turned to Ben "You never know they might change their minds someday." I said, trying to make him feel better "Your right." He said as he turned back to Evie "Evie, will you be my date for Cotillion?" he asked "Yes!" Evie squealed as she jumped into his arms.

Gil walked up to me and asked "Um, Bree would you be my date, if it's not to late?" looking as red a rose "Of course." I said as the music started to pick up:

 _[Ben:] Lookin' back at yesterday_ _  
_ _I thought I gave it everything  
But still there's so much road ahead of me_

[Evie:] When I looked into your eyes  
I guess I didn't recognise  
Who we are and all that we can be

[Both:] Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

[All:] We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
[Mal:] It starts with you and me

[Evie & Carlos:] There's something special that I've learned  
It's together we can change the world  
Everybody's got somethin' they can bring

[Bree & Gil:] When you take a look inside yourself  
Do you wish that you were something else  
But who you are is who you need to be

[Bree & Evie:] Sometimes it's hard to find yourself, but it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins

[All:] We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me

[Bree& Evie:] If we all can do our part  
We know that it can be the start  
To bring about the difference that we need, yeah

[All:] I promise we can work this out  
I promise we can see it through  
Don't you know it's up to me  
It's up to me and you!

We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
(Wanna be free)  
We gotta get loud  
Makin' that change  
You gotta believe  
(Whoa, oh, oh)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see

It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me  
(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)  
It starts with you and me

Even though we were all soaking wet I think we all have had a pretty good night, we stopped the barrier from being destroyed, Ben and Evie have finally got together, I got to dance with my now crush and we had a fantastic time at Cotillion, at lest now all's peaceful now.

* * *

 **The End** **(of this version)**

 **This version the heroes, next chapter is an alternative ending**

 **P.s Bree pretending to join Mal and Uma is based off a Wizard of Waverly place episode called 'The Good, The Bad and The Alex' where Alex** (Bree) **Joins Stevie and followers** (Mal, Uma and their crew) **in their revolution** (destroying the barrier) **and Justin** (Ben) **believes she has become pure evil and she double crosses Stevie** (Double crosses Mal and Uma) **.**

 **bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is going to be a bit darker then previous chapter**

* * *

 **Ending 2**

"You made a good choice joining us Bree." Mal said with an evil smirk as she tied Evie up. "I know, now why don't we get this show on the road already." I said before Evie yelled "NO! Bree please stop this, our friend, why would you want to betray everyone?!" I turned back to her and evilly smirked "Oh, that's simple hun." I said coming closer to her, she tried moving away but Mal blocked her. Uma and Mal on the other hand were loving every second of it "I never would get the throne cause you and your true love, and I was planning a few accidents to happen to him and Mal, no offence Mal." I said, not wanting an angry dragon "But then I hear Mal isn't a threat to my throne, but it not like I could kill him there with you and you band of losers." I said as I grabbed her closer.

"This is why you're betraying us, so you can have the throne for yourself."" Evie said piecing it together "Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner." Mal said sarcastically, she was starting to get bored "Can we do this sometime today people!" Mal yelled "By the power of the sea, tear it down and set them free!" I chanted, the barrier glowed for a second before the entire dome surrounding the isle disappeared in a green flash "The barrier gone for good!" Uma yelled in joy as I summoned the rest of the pirate crew.

"NO!" everyone else from Auradon screamed as the pirates celebrated "BREE! HOW COULD YOU!?" Ben yelled, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, his sister, his own blood, has betrayed him, their family, their friends and entire kingdom "Uma, mind bringing my spoilt brat of a brother here." "Sure." Uma said knowing exactly what I meant.

"What?! What are you doing!?" Ben yelled as Uma dragged him up to me. "OOW!" he yelled as she kicked him to the ground causing all the pirates to cheer even more "BEN! Leave him alone!" Evie yelled, struggling to get to Ben "Sure thing, but first." I said in a sweet tone before turning to Ben "Sword." "Here take mine." Uma said handing me her sword "Yay killing!" I turned to see Cherna grinning like a psychopath "Must she say things like that all the time." Malice mumbled to no one in particular, I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Ben, "Please. Sis."," Bye, bye. Brother." I said sarcastically before jamming the sword in to his stomach "NO, BEN!" Evie screamed as Ben screamed in agony, as did everyone from Auradon.

Ben managed to look at Evie and say, "I love you." Before his body stopped shaking and his blood continued to pour over the deck, and now it is official, my brother is dead "YES!" the pirates yelled, particularly Mal and Harry ' _Guess they didn't like Ben too much.'_ I thought as I turned back to Evie "Now you." "WHAT!? I'm not even in your way!" she said through her sobs, shocked about why I wanted to kill her "Oh please, everyone knows your Ben's true love, they'll want you to be queen instead of me, and I'm not letting some blueberry take that away from me. That and since I got to kill my biggest threat to my goal, I don't see why the biggest pest for the pirates can't be taken care of on the same day." I said before turning to Mal and Uma "You pick who's going to kill her." I said before walking off to the background.

* * *

 **Evie's Pov**

Bree stepped back as the pirates started yelling things out, most likely trying to be the one to kill me. I feel my blood freeze, the same person who I thought of as a sister turns out to be a pirate and still hates me, and the person who I thought of as one of my best friends, betraying me and killing her brother. Things can't possibly get any worse.

"SHUT IT!" Uma yelled before yelling "Mal has had to put up with her since we first came up with the plan to make those three think she was joining their gang, so it seems like she should be the one to kill her." Which received a lot of nodded of agreements? ' _Oh no, maybe things a get worse."_ I thought with dread as Mal walked up to me smirking while holding her sword "Please Mal, you can't say that everything we've been through meant nothing to you! "I screamed, hoping she'll find it in herself to be good for real.

She stopped for a second, seeming to think about it before evilly smirking "Nah. _Because I'm evil, tell the people, I'm evil, open your eyes I'm all a disguise_." She sang. The entire crew cheered as she cackled and my hurt face "That's my girlfriend people!" I heard Harry shout to everyone including everyone from cotillion **(Who were still frozen in place screaming and yelling).**

Mal looked me in the eye "Oh please princess. You really thought that we could be good?! You really thought I could like you?! That anyone could ever love you!? Your nothing but a villain!" She yelled before stabbing me in the heart.

Ironic, stabbed in the heart by Maleficent's daughter.

I screamed in agony as my blood gushed out of my body, I could feel my life drain as she pushed the sword in further, increasing the pain before making it even more painful then before by twisting it. I could faintly hear people screaming at her to leave me alone and others cheering before I gave in to the pain.

* * *

 **Bree's pov**

"Now to deal with them." I said pointing at the guest before waving my wand, sending everyone to the dungeons. "Where did you send them?" Uma asked "Dungeons." I sa

 **No-ones pov**

* * *

After that night on the boat.

All the villains were free and ruining the lives for everyone even related to the people who imprisoned them.

Bree took control of Auradon, ruling it with an iron fist.

Mal, Uma and their crew were sailing around the world, causing chaos and destruction everywhere they went.

Everyone from Auradon were either killed, imprisoned or tortured.

* * *

 **And on that cheery note**

 **Fin**

 **(The End)**

 **I was asked by a few people to make one like this.**

 **By the way should I make a sequel to any of the endings?**

 **Until next time**

 **Bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**

 **YAY, it's 2018 now, it feels like yesterday when my brother saw a rat and screamed like a little girl (Which was a whole year ago now).**

 **My new year revolution is:**

 **Be more positive**

 **Get better grades then last year**

 **Get into acting school**

 **Update more**

 **And read more.**

 **Until next time**

 **Bye :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ending 3**

"You made a good choice joining us Bree." Mal said with an evil smirk. "Now why don't we make sure you don't get in our way." I say to Evie before using the wand to tie her up, Mal pushes Evie to the side before walking up beside Uma "Aw, poor princess got betrayed, can't say I'm surprised." Uma taunted, Causing Mal to start laughing like a hyena.

I smirk as I stepped back a little "Yeah." I drawled before saying "About that, I'm not taking the barrier down." Before using the wands magic to tie them up "WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mal yelled, trying to get free "Simple, doing the right thing." I said as I removed the spells I did to everyone else.

Ben came up to "Wait, you're not really working with them?" "Duh, why would I want to be evil?!" I replied "Um, guys what are we going to do with them?" Evie asked. Just as she said that, Mal managed to break through her bounds, then destroying Uma's bounds.

Everyone else **(The people who were on the isle before, just making it clear)** came up to face her with us, I ran to the front "Mal, Uma, you don't have to be evil, you can just be you, we don't have to fight." I tried to reason.

"What makes you think we can be good!?" Uma demanded as she and Mal looked ready to jump from the rail "Anyone can be good if they take the chance!" Evie chimed in "M, what do you think?" said so low that I barley heard what she said, I couldn't hear Mal but by the look on her face, it did not look promising, "Please, you don't have to be like your parents, they made their choices, now you make yours." Ben said, Mal looked like she couldn't care less, Uma on the other hand seemed to be deep in thought "Yeah right, like we would ever choose good, right Uma, Uma?" Mal asked when Uma didn't respond "M. I… I think I want to be good." Uma confessed.

"You always have been good Uma!" Evie yelled "E's right, you could have killed Ben, but you didn't! you could have sunk this boat, but you didn't! You could have already killed us, but you haven't!" I yelled.

Uma turned back to Mal "Mal, I'm choosing good and your either with me or against me." Mal looked ready to kill "WHAT, YOUR ATCUALLY LISTNING TO THEM! WHAT HAPPENED TO LONG LIVE EVIL! WHAT ABOUT THE CREW! WHAT ABOUT US!" Mal yelled, her eyes glowing a vibrant jade shade of green and her pupils were reptilian like slits "I'm sure they will understand! I thought you would understand that this could be better for us and the crew!" Uma yelled back.

"Yeah right! You just want to get off the isle, you don't care for the crew, Malice or even me!" Mal yelled back "Mal, please think about what Uma is saying!" I yell, trying to stop this fight "SHUT IT!" she roared back at me "Mal, just think, you could come back to Auradon, your dreams could come true here! Don't you want to be free from the isle?" Ben said, _'He really needs to get more reasons to why she should quite evil and become good.'_ I thought to myself.

Mal rolled her eyes at him and began to sing

 _Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it_

Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
And I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh

 _[2x]_ _  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know_

Like how many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know

Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
One in a billion  
One in a zillion

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much  
But they're never gonna change my mind oh

 _[2x]_ _  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know_

Like how many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know

I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

 _[2x]_ _  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know_

Like how many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

 _[3x]_ _  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know_

how many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile?  
Get you not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know

After that she turned to everyone and said, "I'll show you all, you will all regret this day!" She roared before transforming into a dragon and circled around the boat, she looked like she was going to burn the boat before Uma jumped back into the ocean and once again into a giant octopus "STOP, MAL I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Uma shouted, dragon Mal roared and fired a torrent of flames at Uma.

Uma ducked under water before coming back up and trying to grab Mal with her tentacles. Then I noticed Ben breathing harder and harder before he roared like our farther did when he was a beast, causing everyone to look at him, including Mal and Uma. He gave his crown and suit to his farther before diving into the water, "STOP! Please this must stop, no one is going to win!" he yelled, "Ben what are you doing!? The last guy who got in front of Mal when she was this angry was mutilated, we only just got her stop and that took almost our entire crew!" Uma yelled _'Oh no! Ben's going to get himself killed!'_ "BEN, GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled.

And Ben being Ben, ignored me "Please Mal, don't do this, don't make the same mistake your mother made!" Ben pleaded, Mal stopped for a moment, glaring at them before she flew off, after a couple minuets no one could see Mal. Ben and Uma climbed back up onto the boat.

I noticed Uma looked heart broken, I walked up to her and asked, "You OK?" she turned to me and said, "Mal was like a sister to me, and… and." She couldn't finish because she started crying (Most likely for the first time in her life) "Evie do you think Uma could sleep in your dorm tonight?" Ben asked Evie, Evie nodded before walking with Uma and I to her dorm.

 **At Evie's dorm**

When we got there Uma had at least stopped crying, her eyes where bloodshot and puffy from crying "How you are feeling now?" I asked "Like I lost a part of my heart." She answered before asking "Why are you being so nice to me? Earlier I wanted to kill you and takeover the kingdom." "Because, you didn't, you chose good and you even protected everyone at cotillion." I replied.

"You can sleep here and we'll see what Ben arranges tomorrow, ok." Evie said to Uma "Ok." She replied.

* * *

 **No-ones pov**

 **After cotillion night**

After Cotillion night, Uma and the aks (And good vks) Became friends.

Evie and Uma made a list of people to come to Auradon.

Malice, Harry, Chera and some of the crew came over along with Dizzy.

Evie and Ben became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ben and Evie continued to bring vks from the isle.

And Mal hasn't been seen since that night.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ok I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters and this story is going to be finished.**

 **Should I make a sequel and if so which ending should it continue from and what sort of things would you like to see in it?**

 **The song is called 'Tell me something I don't know' by Selena Gomez**

 **Until next time, Bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ending 4**

"You made a good choice joining us Bree." Mal said with an evil smirk as I tied Evie up with magic. "Yeah, I know" I replied as Mal pushed Evie to the side, "Bree, I know you and you would never do anything to hurt your friends or family!" Evie said, "Sorry princess but your 'friend' made a good choice and ditched both you and the rest of Bore-adon." "But, it's not the right choice." I say as I magically tie them up. "What the!" both Mal and Uma said as I removed the previous spells I used.

"Why did you change your mind?" Ben asked as he got up to where we were "Ben, I never was evil, I was simply did it to stop them from doing something like sink the boat or drop Evie into the ocean." I said. Evie then came and gave me a bone crushing hug "I knew you weren't evil, I just knew it." Evie said happily. I looked to Mal and Uma after I gave FG her wand back "So what do we do about them?" I asked.

Both Mal and Uma were trying to get out of their bounds "Why do you two want to bring down the barrier anyway? Mal you mother is a lizard and Uma I doubt you mother really cared about you, considering what I heard villains don't love their kids, so why do all this?" Ben asked.

Mal and Uma both gave withering glares before answering with "None of your business!" "If you don't tell us your going to be stuck on the isle again." Evie said, they still didn't talk "I got an idea." I said as I quickly went to FG "FG do you think you could cast a truth spell on them?" I asked "Hmm, Ok just this once." She said.

After FG placed the truth spell on them they started struggling even more, Ben stepped up to them "Now as I said before, why did you two want to destroy the barrier in the first place?" he asked again. "We wanted to free our crew!" they said at the same time "There you happy." Uma snarled.

"Wait you did all this just so you could help your crew?" I said, "That's what we just said." Mal growled "So you weren't doing this to take over Auradon?" Ben asked, they both shook their heads "Ben I think they only wanted to help their crew." I said, "On the isle, crews and gangs ae the closest things to a family." Evie said, "My offer still stands you know, you and your crew can come and be good here in Auradon, away from your parents." Ben offered "Do you mean we can come to Auradon despite everything we did to you?" Uma asked "Of course, you only did the things you did so the people you consider family could get off the isle." Ben said "So, will you accept our offer?" I asked, they turned to each other and seemed like they were having silent conversation.

After a few more moments they turned to and nodded "We accept your offer." Uma said, FG untied the magic ropes, Ben walked up to them "It will take us a few says but I promise we will make sure everyone in you crew gets to Auradon." Ben said to them "Thank you Ben." Mal said "In the meantime you two can sleep in my dorm." Evie said.

* * *

 **No-ones pov**

 **After Cotillion night**

After cotillion Ben got all Mal and Uma's crew members to Auradon

Evie and Ben became girlfriend and boyfriend

Mal became good, for real this time and continued her relationship with Harry

Uma adjusted to Auradon and resumed her relationship with Malice

Bree and Gil became a couple

Surprisingly Cherna and Doug became a couple

Jay and Lonnie became a couple as well

And so, did Carlos and Jane

Ben and Evie continued helping children from the isle.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **OK so that is the last chapter of this story.**

 **I'll let you know if/when I make a sequel of at lest one of the endings of this story.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story and to those who reviewed this story, they really inspire me to work harder and improve more :)**

 **Until next time, BYE :).**


	19. Chapter 19

**New story**

 **This is a A/N**

Hi. The dragon's secret's sequel is now out.

It would be great if you checked it out and let me know what you think of it and what I can do to make it better.

Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately I have been a bit depressed lately.

 **Until next time**

 **See ya**


End file.
